1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to exercise and rehabilitation equipment, and specifically to a pelvic belt into which a human torso, near the pelvic region, is inserted and firmly retained for connecting it to the exercise and rehabilitation equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
The human torso has many muscles that are oriented at various angles from their attachment to the pelvis. In order to exercise these muscles, or assist in rehabilitation of injured muscles, it is necessary to use a machine like that shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,807 for a Torso Muscle And Spine Exercise Apparatus, which is incorporated by reference. This machine uses rotating resistance to strengthen torso muscles.
When a person wishes to use the Torso Muscle And Spine Exercise Apparatus, he must first firmly attach the belt to his pelvic region. Cables extend from different points on the belt to a weight stack. The person rotates his pelvic region relative to other parts of the body is against the resistance created by lifting the weights in the weight stacks.
It has been noticed that it takes a significant amount of time to attach, adjust and, subsequent to use, remove the belt shown in the patent (see, for example, FIGS. 2, 8, 11 and 12). Furthermore, there is often more than the tolerated amount of relative movement between the belt and the person wearing it.
Therefore, there is a need for a pelvic belt that can be quickly and conveniently attached and detached from the pelvic region, and that also firmly mounts to the person""s pelvic region.
The invention is a pelvic belt that opens to receive a human""s torso near the pelvic region and closes to surround the pelvic region. The pelvic belt firmly retains the pelvic region of the torso, restricting the relative motion of the person""s pelvis and the belt. Links made to force resistors, such as weight stacks, cause the motion of the person""s pelvic region to be resisted by the weight stacks, thereby strengthening the person""s muscles over time.
The belt includes a U-shaped frame having a left frame leg and a right frame leg. The frame has an exterior surface that is circular. A left arm assembly includes an upper left arm pivotably mounted to the left frame leg, and a lower left arm pivotably mounts to the left frame leg below the upper left arm. The lower left arm is rigidly connected to the upper left arm.
A right arm assembly includes an upper right arm pivotably mounted to the right frame leg, and a lower right arm pivotably mounted to the right frame leg below the upper right arm. The upper and lower right arms are rigidly connected.
A left adjustment assembly includes an adjustment wing pivotably mounted to the upper left arm about a substantially vertical axis. A left adjustment rod is pivotably mounted near a first end to the left adjustment wing. The rod extends to insertion of a second end into an aperture in the upper left arm. A right adjustment assembly includes an adjustment wing pivotably mounted to the right arm assembly about a substantially vertical axis. A right adjustment rod pivotably mounts near a first end to the right adjustment wing. The rod extends to insertion of a second end into an aperture in the right arm assembly.
A first releasable lock mounts to the frame near the upper left arm. The releasable lock preferably includes a first finger that removably extends into an aperture formed near an end of the upper left arm. A second releasable lock mounts to the frame near the upper right arm. The releasable lock includes a second finger that removably extends into an aperture formed near an end of the upper right arm.
A hand-grippable handle mounts to the frame and connects to the first and second fingers. The handle is manually actuatable for withdrawing the fingers from the apertures in the upper arms for releasing the arm assemblies to open. The pelvic belt preferably includes an inflatable bladder mounted to an interior surface of the frame.
This structure permits a user to enter the interior region of the pelvic belt when the arm assemblies are open. The user forces his or her body against the inner portions of the arm assemblies, which tends to close the arm assemblies. When the arm assemblies pivot to the closed position, they lock into place, preventing opening during use.
Once in the pelvic belt, the user can adjust the adjustment wings and the inflatable bladder to conform the inner surfaces of the belt to the outer surfaces of his or her pelvic region.